


Memory of a Misty Morning

by mirror_to_the_past



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Get out of my room I'm playing Omori, God I love this game so happy I waited 4 years for it, I'm as sad as you are, I'm sorry Hero doesn't actually show up here, Multi, No I'm not using him as clickbait, No this is not excess euphoria it's a completely healthy amount, Rain, Spoilers (Mainly just as a disclaimer; the work itself is fine but the comments might not be), Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirror_to_the_past/pseuds/mirror_to_the_past
Summary: Warm memories of a passed misty morningCold water drips into nectar for the soulA moment of joy in stasis foreverA hand slipped in mine,Please never let go~The kids are waiting at the bus stop on a rainy morning.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey & Kel (OMORI), Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Slight Aubrey/Sunny, Slight Basil/Sunny
Comments: 21
Kudos: 146





	Memory of a Misty Morning

The rain pitter patters down upon Basil’s umbrella. He trots down the sidewalk, accelerating his steps to catch up with Sunny. He’s holding his fresh polaroid delicately in the dry, warm crevices of his jacket- careful to keep it safe from the rain, and careful to keep it safe from being crushed in his own protective grip.

His friend is just a few steps ahead of him now, walking slowly with a hand in his pocket and the other lazily holding up his umbrella.

“Hey, Sunny, is it just me or is the bus- woah!” Basil’s hasty steps slip on the slick concrete, and he feels himself falling backwards. As time seems to stand still, Basil still focuses on keeping the photo undamaged, tucking it carefully in front of him and under his coat while his other arm flails into the air and-

Is caught by Sunny, who looks a bit frazzled over what just transpired. His small mouth formed a little ‘o’, and his eyes were rather wide, different from Sunny’s usually composed expression.

Basil hangs there, suspended mid-fall, and held up by Sunny’s firm grasp. He regains his bearings, stands up straight, and immediately checks the polaroid. Basil sighs in relief. No creases, no wet spots, no nothing. Just Aubrey’s smiling face looking back at him; her photogenic-as-always winking grin is untainted. 

Sunny still holds onto his hand as he looks at Basil’s focused expression. “...You really didn’t care if you fell at all, huh?”

Basil looks up at Sunny, and takes a moment to register what he said, and what just happened. “O- Oh, thanks a lot for saving me there, Sunny! Yeah, I was really worried the picture I just took of Aubrey got hurt. It was really cute! I didn’t want anything to happen to it.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize you took a picture back there… can I see?”

Basil inserts himself under Sunny’s umbrella, and the two boys huddle next to the other to peek at the picture. Aubrey’s gleeful face looks back at them, oh-so-proud of her new rain jacket. Pink was such a nice color on her, Basil thought. When he voiced the thought to Sunny, the boy seemed to think for a moment, and then agreed.

“You know,” Basil cheekily started as he reached to pick up his umbrella, “You always seem to ask to look at my pictures when Aubrey’s in them. Am I sensing… a bit of a crush?” He giggles. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell!”

Sunny’s ears burn red, and he turns away, disgruntled. “Basil… come on… it’s not like that… I just like looking at the pictures…”

“Mhmm, sure you do. Especially when little pink-loving girls are in them…” Basil hummed and poked Sunny’s pouted cheek. 

“...Don’t make it weird,” Sunny complained. Basil only shook his head, and giggled again.

“Alright, Sunny.”

~~

The bus stop was rather crowded this morning. It seemed like the school bus wasn’t the only one that was running late. From what the kids overheard from the disgruntled adults who kept checking their wristwatches, the rain was particularly heavy the night prior, and it had just let up a little bit this morning. As a result, some of the roads were still experiencing flash-flooding, making it a little difficult for the buses to come to the stops safely.

All of that aside, the kids didn’t care too much. All that meant was that school was going to start later for them, and there was nothing wrong with that. The bus stop overhang was very crowded, and none of the people sitting on the bench were willing to let a few rambunctious kids come in, Kel most of all. His soggy, dripping form was sneered at by the businessmen who were focused on keeping their suits dry and unwrinkled. When Kel went up to one of them, sneezing and asking for a place to sit, they stuttered, and asked him awkwardly if he could just ask a friend of his if they were willing to spare Kel an umbrella instead?

That’s what led to this current conundrum. 

“Nooo, Kel, go away! You’re already sopping wet, leave me alone!”

“Do you want me to be even more wet? You’re literally leaving me out in the cold, here, Aubrey!”

“You’ll be fine, your raincoat will protect you.”

“So will yours! Let me iiiin-”

“Nooo, Kel, mine is new! Don’t get water on it!”

“Aubrey, it’s a RAINcoat! It’s supposed to get wet! What are you talking about!?”

Aubrey and Kel huffed for a moment, Kel standing right outside the boundaries of Aubrey’s umbrella, like the sad, stray puppy he was, waiting to be let inside.

All of the sudden, a dirt-eating grin took over Kel’s face. “Yeah, Aubrey… Water... you talking about?”

Aubrey groaned dramatically. “Kel, you’re so stupid, ugh!” Kel only laughed, and began flicking water from his sleeves at Aubrey. She squealed, and tried running away from him. Some of the people waiting at the bus stop began rolling or closing their eyes in exasperation, clearly thinking it was much too early for this loud tomfoolery. Basil and Sunny began to shrink back a bit, feeling self-conscious for causing a disturbance. Even so, Basil thought that the scene in front of him was a humorous one, and decided to focus on taking a picture of it instead.

“Hey, Sunny? My camera is in my backpack, could you get it out for me?”

“...Right now? It might get wet, Basil. Are you sure?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.”

Sunny ‘hmmed,’ clearly expressing his worried disapproval, but moved behind Basil, and started to fiddle with zippers, his slick fingers having a difficult time grasping the cold plastic.

“...Which pocket is it in?”

“It’s in the back, behind the album, in the little box.”

“You’ve really got it safe in there…”

“Well, what if I spilled a drink in my backpack, or if it got crushed by a notebook, or if someone threw my backpack in the pond again-”

“...Again? Are people still bullying you?”

“Ah. Forget I said anything; you don’t need to worry.”

“Basil…” Sunny pulled out the box and placed it gently in Basil’s palm. He fidgeted around with his hands, clearly distressed. “...Maybe you should tell a teacher? I mean, it didn’t work last time, but if they see that the eighth graders are still being mean, maybe they’ll have to do something about it…?” Sunny shook his head at his own words. “Nah, they don’t care… I don’t know who I’m kidding…”

He turned away, his eyes looking at the floor. Basil stopped unpacking his camera for a moment to cast a concerned eye at Sunny. “Don’t worry about me, Sunny. I’m OK. Really!”

Sunny shot back at him with a doubtful glare. 

“They’re probably just messing around. I’m sure they don’t mean too much harm from it, anyway. And as for the teachers, they’re really busy. I’m sure they know the kids are just messing around, as well.”

Sunny shook his head fiercely. His eyes drooped with that trademark Sunny melancholy Basil knew him all too well for. He couldn’t help but smile. His friend had such a big heart; Basil wished everyone knew about it, but at the same time, he was happy that he was one of the few people who could experience it. It was like enjoying the glow of a secret treasure.

“...They only pick on you because they know how kind you are. They’re just mean because you have what they don’t,” Sunny said with a pout, and a slight whine in his voice. “I’ve heard Mari say before that ‘hurt people hurt people…’”

“Yeah, and that’s why I’m trying not to be too harsh on them-”

“So you should hurt them back for hurting you!”

“Ah.” Basil stopped, his eyes widened, and he was unsure of how to reply. “I- I don’t think that’s how that saying works, Sunny. Also, are- are you asking me to go beat them up? They’re like, twice my size…”

“Well, maybe I’ll help you, too!” Sunny said, in a soft voice, clearly trembling at the mere thought of such a confrontation. “I read a book from the library, and it was about some famous martial artists. I thought about it for a while, and I think maybe, we could both get really good at self-defense. That way, you’ll be able to catch the bullies off guard next time they pick on you. I saw one page where they did this thing where they grabbed the guy’s wrist, bent it, then flipped him over-” Sunny began to ramble in a low voice, like his reading exploits were some sort of secret to keep hidden from the others. Basil could practically see the stars in his friend’s eyes as his imagination began to take over. Basil wondered what it was like, living in the world they lived in through Sunny’s eyes. Everything must seem almost monochrome to somebody with as vivid of an imagination as Sunny. 

“W-Well, I’d prefer not to resort to violence, but even if we did start training, it would take a lot of time before we were able to build up the strength in our arms to flip someone over like that.”

Sunny paused, and his eyes seemed to glaze over, looking like a computer downloading new information. “Oh… yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Basil snickered good humoredly, and screwed up his face. “What did you think would happen? We’d just magically be able to flip over kids twice our size without any work?”

Sunny flushed. “I- I just thought, maybe with the right technique, we could… like, if we grabbed them just right…” Sunny stopped talking and turned away, looking at the ground again. Basil tried to stifle his laugh and comfort his friend, reaching out as Sunny kept batting Basil’s hand away like an angry cat.

“I’m sure you could be a ninja if you wanted to, Sunny~”

“Shut up. You’re mean, Basil.”

“Aw, but I really meant- ah!” Basil squeaked as Aubrey and Kel’s water flicking battle made their way over to Sunny and Basil’s location. Basil quickly squirmed away, shielding his camera from the cruelties of the world as he went. Aubrey took her place behind Sunny, and squealed as Kel approached. Sunny grumped at Aubrey taking a place behind him.

“Aubrey, I’m not your bodyshield! Keep me out of this…”

“You’ve gotta protect me from Kel! He’s gonna splash me!” She half-laughed in a shrill voice, clearly not as worried about the prospect of getting splashed as she made herself out to be.

“...But then I’ll get wet…” Sunny pouted again.

Basil laughed as he stationed himself underneath the bus stop overhang the best he could, and snapped a photo of the scene before him. After he shook the polaroid that came out, an image materialized of his friends- perfectly preserved in the moment- just as Basil envisioned it. Aubrey giggled with glee from behind Sunny, who looked slightly perturbed and uncaring as he watched the mayhem before him, hand stuffed in his grey, baggy hoodie. Kel seemed to have lessened his pursuit, preferring instead to hold his tongue out, and catch the rain as if they were snowflakes.

Basil put away his camera, and then held his umbrella out. “Hey Kel, do you want to share with me? I’m starting to feel a little bad, just seeing you stuck out in the rain like that…”

Kel shook his head fervently, throwing a quick glance at Aubrey. “Nah, it’s cool. Y’know, I actually kind of like the taste of rain! Tap water from the faucet’s all metallic and stuff. Rain tastes super fresh!” He held his tongue out again for emphasis.

Aubrey called out from behind Sunny. “Hey Kel- you _do_ know that rain’s recycled, riiight? You’re drinking water that dinosaurs peed in!”

Kel opened his mouth wide, letting as much water fall in as possible, and Aubrey “ew-d” in disapproval, before screeching indignantly as Kel spat all of the stored water out in Aubrey’s direction.

“I HAVE THE POWER OF DINOSAURS ON MY SIDE!” Kel roared, and Sunny gasped as when Kel spat more water out in Aubrey’s direction, it spewed on his hoodie instead.

“Kel…” Sunny growled dangerously.

“Uh-oh, you got him mad!” Aubrey called out.

“Sorry, Sunny. Didn’t mean to hit you. My bad…” Kel approached Sunny slowly, and Sunny, strangely enough, lowered his umbrella and flipped it upside down, allowing himself to get even more wet. 

“Hey, Sunny, what are you…?” Kel’s inquiry was cut off suddenly as Sunny launched his umbrella upward, which was now filled up with rainwater like a makeshift pitcher, and soaked Kel’s front with a big wave of water.

“...Now we’re even,” Sunny huffed as he lifted his umbrella, attempting to act indifferent as stray droplets of water dripped into his eyes.

Aubrey laughed loudly at Kel, and a big smile came onto the soaked boy’s face as he looked at Sunny proudly. “Why didn’t I think of that one? Good going, Sunny! I’m totally gonna ambush Hero with that move next time I get the chance…”

Basil chuckled and approached slowly, assuming it was now a safe time to step forward. “You’re the most relaxed person I’ve seen when it comes to being completely soaked,” he remarked.

Kel scoffed. “Well, it’s _just_ water. It’s not gonna hurt anything, even if _some_ people,” he shot a look at Aubrey, who stuck her tongue out at Kel accordingly, “act like it will.”

“You’re right about that,” Basil agreed as he assumed his stance back at Sunny’s side. “Rain’s always been a happy sight for me. It means that the flowers don’t have to be watered by me that-” Basil gasped. Sunny looked over at him curiously.

“My lantanas! I should have put them inside! Oh no… they’re going to be drowned by the time I get home from school…” Basil drooped over like a wilted plant.

“You could go check on them now…?” Sunny casually suggested.

“But the bus could be here any minute…”

Sunny hesitantly reached forward, then pat his friend’s shoulder gently. “Are you sure they’ll be messed up? You take such good care of your flowers, I don’t know how one day could hurt them too bad.”

“W-well…” Basil mused. “Lantanas, from what I know, _are_ pretty hearty, and they’re supposed to be planted in the spring, but I think they’re used to droughts, so this rain might be too much for them-”

“It’ll be okay.” Sunny’s eyes drifted off lazily across the street. He clearly wasn’t concerned.

“How do you know? Do… you know about lantanas?”

“No, but I know about you, and you’re a good gardener.”

Basil blinked and laughed bashfully, turning his head away a bit. “Aha, thanks… Maybe I should stop by Fix-It’s garden section later, and read the info card a bit more closely. Maybe lantanas will be fine in this kind of weather…”

“Ooh, ooh! And let’s stop by Hobbeez after school!” Kel butted in excitedly. “I mean, you and Sunny could go look at flowers and all if you want,” Kel clearly sounded emphatically disinterested, “...But a little birdie told me that there’s a new edition of Captain Spaceboy coming out-”

Aubrey squealed excitedly. “Another Captain Spaceboy edition?! So soon? You better not be pulling my leg, Kel, or-”

“Aubreeey! I’m telling the truth! Don’t slug me!”

Basil laughed. “Alright, we’ll stop by Hobbeez too, then. Would you like that Sunny? You’d probably be more interested in Captain Spaceboy than looking for flower info cards.”

Sunny shrugged. “We’ve got time. We can do both. I don’t really care either way.” His nonchalant phrasing was nulled by the small smile that crept onto his face, although he tried to hide it.

Basil smiled. He wasn’t used to anyone being so receptive of his interests. It was a nice feeling. His friend had such a big heart.

As Aubrey and Kel tittered to each other, Basil reached out his hand, cold from the rain, and Sunny considered it for a moment before clumsily and awkwardly grabbing it. Basil beamed. Water flowed over both of their bony knuckles before dripping off of their fingertips and splattering onto the pavement. The peaceful pitter patter of the rainfall on the roofs of Basil and Sunny’s overlapping umbrellas was once again brought to Basil’s attention, and he closed his eyes as he enjoyed nothing but the meditative atmosphere of the soppy early morning, and the feel of Sunny’s hand locked with his own. Basil wished this moment could last a lifetime.

His friend had such a big heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I just finished my first run of Omori recently, and it honestly felt like a soulmate of a game, however cheesy and uncharacteristic of me it may be to say that. The story really resonated with me closely, and now I find myself haunting almost every page/video/etc. that has anything to do remotely with Omori. The fact that it's just starting out as a fandom is kind of cool in a way. I typically pick things up years after they first gained momentum, so it's a change of pace for me to find something right when it is starting out. It's also leading to me watching the same five fan made videos over and over, as there is n o t h i n g e l s e (see: "just starting out as a fandom"). I hunger for fan content.
> 
> I sort of wrote this piece in a blur as I was working on something else. It turned out quite nicely, I think. 
> 
> Feel free to comment your thoughts on anything Omori related. I love to hear what people think about my works, or about things in general. Discussions are always nice.


End file.
